1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a videoconference device which can be simultaneously connected to devices installed at each of a plurality of sites.
2. Description of the Related Art
A videoconference system capable of performing a remote conference by connecting a plurality of sites comes into wide use. A videoconference device that simultaneously displays video data of three sites on a screen of a monitor is described in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2012-231428.
In addition, recently, a videoconference device capable of being simultaneously connected to many sites (for example, 24 sites) is developed.
If video data from each site is displayed in regions having the same area, a display area of each video data is reduced in a case where the number of sites is large, and thus, a viewer is hard to understand video data of a site (hereinafter, referred to as “speech site”) where a participant, who is speaking, is displayed.